


A Bath is a Gift and so are You

by astudyinfondness (Emmcat)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmcat/pseuds/astudyinfondness
Summary: Phil was totally in that bath with Dan.





	A Bath is a Gift and so are You

“I had a nice day.”

It’s a squeeze, but today, they find the time and space—oh God, the lengths they went to find a decently-sized tub—for a two person bath and a scented candle that smells of herbs and flowers, and of home, not that he would admit it.

Dan giggles softly. They’re content and tired enough to let the silence speak for themselves.

On top of sorting out apartment business and video stuff, the tour and the e-mails had done a number on them. Dan knows he has bags under his eyes and he’s been relying on Phil more than usual to dish him some stir fry when he forgets to eat, but on the other end of the bath, Phil’s eyes hold a weight that belies just how much of an understatement “I had a nice day” is.

Dan loves him a bit.

“Yeah,” Dan says belatedly.

The room tapers into silence, save for the gentle waves generated by lazy limbs.

Dan is happy to look at Phil, whose head seems to be giving him less trouble than usual. Phil, whose skin is goddamn perfect and whose glasses are still sat firmly on his ears and the bridge of his nose.

Dan leans forward as much as he can given the space, and Phil still has a faint smile in his eyes.

“I like seeing.”

The “you” is left unsaid, but Dan smiles nonetheless.

“You won’t need these where you’re going today, Philly,” Dan booms, raising the thick frames of his glasses to his forehead as he pecks his nose and his lips.

The water is descending from pleasantly warm to tepid and the suds are rapidly popping, but the goosebumps on his arm are worth it as Dan splashes about and somehow turns around in a bath that holds a six-foot-two Phil.

Phil’s arms wrap around his middle, and nearly causes Dan to topple over.

“Watch it, Phil”.

“You wouldn’t trust me to catch you?”

“Would it surprise you if I said I don’t? Because I really don’t.”

Dan is sure Phil can hear the smile he’s trying to hide, but Dan doesn’t care one bit as he lays his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“You wound me, Daniel.”

Phil’s arms squeeze tighter. Dan feels safe, always has.

“Love you,” Dan says, pressing his lips to whatever patch of skin he could reach.

“Are you sure? You and the duck seemed to be having a good time. Going public with your relationship, so fast, I—“

There’s a resounding thunk, and then a squeak from Phil and the duck. Dan’s panics for a moment about his phone and the candle, but the water plunks just once as the rubber duck smacks the water.

“You turnip, I try to be nice and instead I get accused of cheating with the ducky.”

He lets himself let go a little while, lets himself feel what is now totally welcome in the confines of the closed bathroom door, of the sides of bathtub (thankfully beetle-free), of Phil’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any feedback! This was spontaneously written a day after Dan's [tweet](https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/965290142775824385). 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://astudyinfondness.tumblr.com/post/171069275013/a-bath-is-a-gift-and-so-are-you) too?


End file.
